


My dearest Ori

by thewaywardwriter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ori," Dwalin murmured, "My dearest Ori."</p><p>And suddenly Ori was so very aware of the way his thumb ran across his cheek and absent mindedly turned into the touch. "It's always been you," Dwalin breathed and Ori let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before leaning forwards to press his forehead to Dwalin's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dearest Ori

_“I thought you didn’t like me,”_  Ori murmured from his position on the corner of his bed. Injuries, it seems, will not stop him from trying to sit up. But then again, all it is is a bruise. Hit hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to kill. And besides. Ereboreans are much tougher than they look.

 _“I don’t,”_  Dwalin  grunted quietly,  _“Now rest. You'll  need it."_

Ori took a moment to stare up at his dry walled ceiling pondering Dwalin’s words, _“…Dwalin…Why don’t you like me?”_

 _“I don’t,”_  came the grunt again and when Ori looked over at the elder man, he was surprised to see him blushing.

_“Dwalin are you **gay?** ”_

His only response was to clench those big bony hands of his, and look away,  _“Don’t be stupid.”_

 _“I thought you didn’t like me!”_  Ori prompted again. He could feel his voice rising angrily and when he opens his mouth again, Dwalin’s on the edge of his chair, all tense and back hunched as he clutches at his knees. His eyes are dilated too and he’s half shouting,  _“I don’t! I don’t! Ori, I – I **love**  you.”_

Ori could only turn away with disgust,  _“Don’t give me that. Just because you eye the arses of blokes from across the street, doesn’t mean you’re gay. It’s a long way from eyeing a nice arse and wanting to get into those pants.”_

_“…I don’t **want**  to have sex with a bloke, I want to have sex with  **you.** ”_

Ori takes a moment to consider Dwalin’s words as he turned to face the elder man. His head was swimming, and much to his embarrassment, he felt a blush crawl up his cheeks.  _“Why **me?**  May I ask? I can’t  **possibly**  be of any interest to  **you!** ” You’re so big, strong –“_

Dwalin raises his eyebrows with a soft exhale.  _“Confident,”_  Ori continues softly,  _“I just don’t see why you’d be so interested in **me.”**_ Thorin’s right hand man leaned forward to cup Ori’s cheek in his large, large hand.

The young man flinched slightly, his eyes fluttering and threatening to leak tears.

His heart was fluttering and as much as he wanted to lean forwards, he didn’t.  _Not yet,_ his mind told him. Not yet. He met Dwalin’s eyes which had suddenly turned into a bright blue-grey sort of color, god damn it,  _why hadn’t he noticed before?_

 _"Ori,"_  Dwalin murmured,  _"My dearest Ori."_

And suddenly Ori was so very aware of the way his thumb ran across his cheek and absent mindedly turned into the touch.  _"It's always been you,"_  Dwalin breathed and Ori let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before leaning forwards to press his forehead to Dwalin's.

There is no speaking next. The only thing now is the sound of their breathing and gentle touches and it is a moment before Ori leans forwards to press a kiss to Dwalin's mouth. It is everything they both have thought it could be and more. The bookstore owner is on cloud nine. Dwalin isn’t paying attention either and is only slightly taken aback when the kiss begins to deepen. He is also surprised to hear something rumble deep in his throat and the next Dwalin knows, he’s slowly lowering Ori onto the bed and onto his side.

They are still kissing, their lips still pressed together when Dwalin finally figures out what to do with his hands. There is a gentle hand on Ori's cheek and another on Ori's waist and suddenly, Ori isn't frightened. He's safe now and with a malicious twinkle in his eye he leans forward to place another kiss to that wonderous mouth before lifting himself up and over Dwalin.

He gets a whimper that only encourages the arousal that’s settling in his groin. Ori only smiles, and begins to move.  _"Don't...don't push yourself,"_  Dwalin groans as he pulls the lad closer to him. The need in him is great now, and the feel of Ori’s erection against his thigh isn’t helping.  _"I, I know,"_  Ori gasps as he nibbles gently at Dwalin's earlobe,  _"...I know."_

Dwalin can feel a hand hovering over his stomach and as soon as it slips underneath his shirt and slides upwards, Dwalin's breath hitches and  _fuck this, he's gone all red and his back is fucking arching and this is it._ This is all he wants now.

 _"I want you,"_  Ori mumbles into his neck, and when Dwalin turns in a strain to figure out what he's said, Ori only looks up at him with a plea on his lips. Dwalin nods once. He's shaking with pleasure now, eyes half shut with lust as he reaches down to massage at Ori's arse whilst the lad nips at his bottom lip.

The elder man can only grunt in response, as he tightens his grip on Ori's arse,  _"Easy. I’m not as young as I used to be.”_  The young man’s laugh is more a whine than anything else, but Dwalin smiles anyway. Ori’s hand is heavy and warm underneath his shirt and as Dwalin leans in to press a sloppy kiss to his lover’s mouth, Ori gently tweaks at a nipple.

Then the shirt is up and over his head and Dwalin's head hits the pillow as he arches, arches into Ori's mouth and the feel of skin against skin is almost enough to make him crumble underneath it all.

 _"Hold still,"_  Ori says and his words barely register. Dwalin's head is still swimming because Ori's somehow gotten his cock out of his pants and the feel of the cold air against it draws a keening groan from the elder man.

He gives in. Dwalin is so overcome with want that it's all his mind can grasp at. Then Ori's mouth is in a place where he didn't realize men put their mouths too as well and it is almost too much and it is -

It's too much, too soon and Dwalin is coming with a cry and with Ori's name on his lips.

There is a low growl that doesn't belong to Dwalin and suddenly Ori is right there next to him and there is the feeling of something warm and heavy on his thigh and between his legs.

He groans, as Ori presses his thigh up against him. His head is still swimming and Ori, bless him is providing consolation with kisses. But even that doesn't help.  _"I thought I told you to go easy,"_  he whispers into Ori's mouth.

Ori only whines back and possessiveness washes over the elder man like a wave. Dwalin growls and captures Ori's mouth with his own, swallowing the younger man's moans as he ruts against him.

" _Come for me,"_  he sighs into Ori's ear,  _"Come for me."_

Beneath him, the scribe bites back a moan as he shudders underneath Dwalin's touch.

_"ACHOO."_

The movement is enough to push Ori past the point of release and they're laughing, laughing as Dwalin hides his grin in Ori's neck and as Ori catches himself between laughing and moaning.  _"I love you,"_  Ori rasps into his ear.

 _"Mmmmnngggrrrrr,"_  is all Dwalin can say and he falls asleep with a smile on his lips and with Ori's words echoing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here in a while...and yes it is smut. Any comments/words of encouragement/willingness to beta this/anything will be much appreciated! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> EDIT: Before I forget, this was also based on a Skype RP that [Leaper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182) and I did a few months ago. ^^ Go check her out! She's awesome!


End file.
